The Avenger & The Flower
by Little-Miss-Tsundere01
Summary: ONE-SHOT #4: Today's event is just full of surprises!"Sarada is kidnapped?" Oh no! What will happen to her? Can Sasuke and Sakura save her...? Collab with xXTakaraHitsuyamaXx Happy SASUSAKU Month!
1. 1

Yo, folks! Happy SasuSaku month! Here's the very first one-shot, dedicated to this wonderful and special event! As you all know, I'm doing a collab with my bestie, xXTakaraHitsuyamaXx! Hope you guys enjoy the fanfic!

 **Title** : Labor Day

 **Writer:** Little-Miss-Tsundere01

 **Rating** : T

 **Summary** : Sakura's in labor and Sasuke had to face the duties of a good husband by staying beside his screaming wife, while enduring the pain inflicted by the pinkette's brute strength."SASUKE! You stupid, good-for-nothing asshole! You're gonna _die_ for putting me through this _torture!"  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

" _UCHIHA SASUKE_! Come here this _instant_!"

Sasuke heard his pink-haired wife called out his name, thought it was just one of her mood swings, the sole Uchiha went back to reading his scroll again. A few seconds later...

"UCHIHA SASUKE! I _swear,_ if you don't bring your ass here _right now_ , I'll sent you to hell _back and forth_!" The raven-haired Uchiha got up and obeyed his pregnant wife's command... it's not like he's _scared_ of her.

"Tch. What the hell do you-" Sasuke stopped his sentence when the scene had almost made his eyes pop out from the sockets. Sakura was leaning against a wall, her eyes narrowed, and is that _water_ on the floor?..

" _Shit_." Sasuke's raven orbs widened in panic. Sakura smiled, _way too calm,_ "Yes, Sasuke-kun, my water just broke, so, _GET ME TO THE GOD-DAMN HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW_!"

Sasuke knew that when women were pregnant, they're violent and fearsome, according to Naruto... and it seems that the idiotic blonde was _correct_.

 _"Pregnant women are scary, Sasuke-teme. My lovely Hinata, my sweet, sweet Hinata turned into a demon when she's pregnant with my baby. Man, she changed into a totally different person. A scary person." Naruto shuddered in fear at the memories when he got beaten up by his wife.  
_

However, he didn't know that his wife can be _this_ violent and _downright_ scary. Well, it can't be helped since she's known for being the 'Second Tsunade.'

Sasuke awkwardly carried Sakura in his arms and used the body flicker technique, in order to transport themselves to the hospital.

'Poof!'

* * *

Sadly, nobody noticed them when they arrived. "Um..." The Uchiha didn't know what to say, until the rosette in his arms screeched out impatiently, making the Uchiha flinch at his scary wife. " _HELLO!? I'M IN LABOR! I NEED A FREAKIN' NURSE, GOD DAMMIT!_ "

The nurses suddenly circled around and bowed in apology, "I'm so sorry Uchiha-san!" One tried to get a wheelchair while the others tried to calm her down, afraid of the pink-haired jounin's currently foul temper. After all, she was the apprentice of the former Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

When they entered the hospital room, the nurses carefully put Sakura on the bed, the pinkette was screaming in pain due to the labor. "Do you want this baby, Sasuke-kun?!"

The question made the Uchiha confused, of course he want this baby. "Excuse me?"

"I said, DO YOU WANT THIS _FREAKING_ BABY, GODAMMIT?! UGH, THE _PAIN_!"

Sasuke made this as a chance to escape as he believed that his wife couldn't see him through all of these nurses around her. The Uchiha made a bee-line to the door, praying that he might escape.

Just as when he was about to reach the door, a chair was suddenly thrown at the Uchiha. Thanks to his reflexes, he was able to dodge it _barely._ Sasuke's face paled in horror as he turned to face Sakura, who was smiling sweetly, and in a calm voice, she spoke to her _beloved._

Even though the pinkette's voice was sugar-coated, it's evident that there's a threatening tone underneath. Threatening _enough_ to scare the stoic Uchiha, that he might piss in his pants, even if he doesn't show it.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you dare leave me alone, because you're the one who's responsible for this. So, come here _right now_." Just when Sakura finished her sentence, her raven-haired husband swiftly went to her side.

* * *

Suddenly, two familiar voices came inside the room.

" _SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE-TEME!_ I heard about the news so I came here!" Naruto barged into the room, his eyes showing concern for both of his former team-mates. Sasuke sighed in relief as he had a friend by his side through the entire procedure.

"Why don't you girls tell me that Sakura's in labor?!" Tsunade's booming voice was laced in anger, frightening the nurses, as they bowed down in respect. "Tsunade-sama! Sumimasen!"

The former Hokage crossed her arms and glared at them in a threatening matter, "I'll be the one who's going to help her with the delivery." Tsunade put a reassuring hand on her apprentice. "Don't worry, you can have a payback." Both kunoichis smirked, Sasuke felt that he's going to meet his doom.

' _They're devils in disguise_.' Sasuke thought while inwardly shivered in fear.

"Uhh, I'll be outside if you need me." Naruto put a hand on Sasuke and whispered. "Good luck." Just after that, the seventh dashed out of the room. The Uchiha sweat-dropped. _'Thanks, because I really need all the luck I can get.'_

* * *

"Uchiha, are you staying here for the delivery?" The 5th hokage asked Sasuke. "Uh, well-" Just before he could finish his sentence, he practically felt his wife, oh, his _scary, violent_ wife glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"Yes." Sasuke managed to utter out a word.

"Yosh! You're ready for the delivery! Try hard! Alright, Sakura!" Tsunade encouraged her daughter figure and went to her position. Sakura grabbed her husband's hand firmly, Sasuke's eyes stared his wife's green orbs, assuring them that he's here.

"I regret staying here."

"You should be staying here, since _you're_ the one who put me through this." Sakura hissed at her husband. Sasuke inwardly gulped.

"Alright Sakura, push!"

Sakura gave a scream of pain as she crushed the Uchiha's hand with her brute strength. Sasuke tried his best not curse out loud, and endured the pain. The rosette began to scream out curses, most of them concerning her husband.

" _DAMN YOU SASUKE_! Damn you, you horny _bastard_!"

"Well done, Sakura! Try again! Curse at him again!" Tsunade yelled out, encouraging the pinkette, which later, earned a glare from the suffering Uchiha.

" _Argh_! Sasuke! You're going to _pay_ for this!" Sakura squeezed his hand one more time, which made the poor Sasuke cringe in pain. _She's breaking it!_ The pinkette panted heavily and gave the Uchiha an 'It's-all-your-fault-' glare.

"Excellent Sakura! Again! I can see the head! Just one more push!" Tsunade reminded the couple.

"SASUKE! You stupid, good-for-nothing asshole! You're gonna _die_ for putting me through this _torture! AAH!_ "

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Naruto:**

 _"SASUKE! You stupid, good-for-nothing asshole! You're gonna die for putting me through this torture! AAH!"_

Naruto cringed, feeling sympathy for his best-friend as well as amusement. "Ooh, that's scary, I have to admit that it's even scarier than when Hinata was in her labor."

The blonde's left hand began to ache again, as Hinata too, broke his hand. However, the seventh knew that it wasn't as bad as what Sasuke might been facing now.

"Sasuke-teme, good luck because you're going to be a total mess when you come out of the room.."

"Naruto cringed again when he heard another scream, but laugh again afterwards, imagining his poor friend.

* * *

The poor Uchiha was certain that his hand was broken since he heard the bones cracking just a while ago. He suspected that Naruto was probably laughing his ass off outside the room.

Sakura deeply inhaled and put all her might into this push, as well as gripping Uchiha's hand with all of her strength. It took all of Sasuke's self control not to curse out in pain as well. Finally, the grip was loosened, and a loud wail was heard.

Both sighed in relief as they knew that it was over. Sasuke glanced at his broken hand and was glad that it's finally over, because _he will need medical attention later on._

* * *

Tsunade cut the cord and handed them the baby. "It's a girl, Sakura. She's a beauty."

Sakura faintly smiled as she carried the baby in her arms. "She's beautiful, Sasuke. She got your hair and eyes." The baby opened her round dark eyes, giggling when she saw her mother smiling.

Sasuke felt warmth blooming all over his chest, and he knew that it's happiness he's feeling. The Uchiha wiped the sweat from his wife's forehead and kissed the side of her head lovingly. "You did well, Sakura. Well done."

Sakura handed the baby to her husband and lightly giggled at his expression when he desperately tried to not drop the baby. The raven-haired Uchiha's heart swelled with pride when his daughter gave him a bright smile, a smile that's similar to Sakura's. "She got your smile, Sakura." Sasuke smiled a true smile, not a smirk or a mock smile.

"What shall we name her?" Sakura's melodious voice was heard. Sasuke thought for a while, and spoke up. "Sarada. Her name will be Uchiha Sarada." The tired rosette smiled as she repeated the name. "Sarada. Alright then, Sarada it is."

"Our beautiful daughter, Uchiha Sarada."

"Yes, our beautiful daughter and the new beginning for our clan indeed."

* * *

Whew! Well, that's the first one-shot! Stay tune for the next one, alright? See ya guys! Reviews are much appreciated, you know? Ja!~

 **R &R**


	2. 2

Heyyy guys, well, this is my bestie, xXTakaraHitsuyamaXx (a.k.a Takara-chan as I call her) turn to publish her one-shot! Here ya go!

 **Title** : Sarada-chan's first word

 **Writer:** xXTakaraHitsuyamaxX

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** : Sarada-chan's over a year old now and she still haven't said her first word! With the help of her wonderful mommy, what's her first word might be?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! *kneels down and cry* T.T

* * *

It's been two years after Sasuke and Sakura got married, and a year after their child, Uchiha Sarada was born.  
Sarada only managed to speak out the word 'ah'. When Sasuke came back from a mission, he sluggishly walked back into his room leaving his crawling daughter behind.

In order to get the Uchiha's attention, Sakura then tried to teach her beloved daughter how to pronounce her father's name…and it turns out to be some other word that's on a whole different level. Boy, it _shocked_ the family!

* * *

It was an early morning in the peaceful Konoha leaf village. A pink hair woman woke up when she felt the sun shone above her face from a nearby window. She yawned as she lazily stretches her arms. Her emerald eyes looked beside to see an empty bed. The pinkette sighed knowingly.

"Sasuke-kun" she muttered. Her husband, Uchiha Sasuke was always on missions. Sometimes, Sakura felt like punching Naruto for sending Sasuke on countless missions. Despite her wishes, she knew it was only for the sake of the village.

On the other hand, Sakura was left alone taking care of her one and a half year old daughter. She quickly jumped up from her seat when she heard a cry. Her precious child had awakened. Sakura quickly made her way out of the bedroom to her child's room.

She gently opened the door only to see her baby girl awake on her bed, sitting up, smiling at her pink-haired mother cutely. The rosette walked inside the room as she closed the door behind. She picked up her half-asleep daughter and carried the child out of the room.  
Sakura placed her child on the carpet of the living room. "Come to mama, Sara-chan" the mother sat down a few steps away from the child. The rosette clasped her hands together when she saw her daughter crawling to reach her.

"Ah, ah" The young Uchiha baby made those noises while she continue to reach for her mother's warm embrace, her raven orbs staring intently into Sakura's green ones. Sarada always made the cute sound " _Ah ah_ ", when she tried to reach her mom. Sakura gently placed a sweet kiss on her child forehead, resulting in the baby to squeal in delight. "Good job my darling."

* * *

She quickly got up when she heard the front door opened. She picked up the little Sarada as she went to check the visitor.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped in surprise. "You are early!"

Sasuke gave a glanced at Sakura and nodded. "I finished the mission faster than I thought."

Sakura studied Sasuke's condition, he looked like a mess. His shirt soaked in blood, his forehead dripping wet with sweat. His left arm wounded. "Wounded? Sasuke-kun, you are hurt!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry about it.." Sasuke re-assured his wife.

* * *

"Ah,ah" Sarada made cute voices, seeking for Sasuke's attention. However, the tired Sasuke just partially smiled at her daughter and went to the bedroom. Little Sarada whimpered when she though the her father left her without saying anything.

"Shh shh.. don't cry" Sakura soothed her crying daughter lovingly. "I will help you get that mean man's attention!" Sakura shouted. "Yosh! Time to think of some plans."

Suddenly the pink haired-woman recalled what Sasuke said about their daughter last week.

* * *

 _*Flash Back*  
"Sakura, Sarada is over one year old, but she still can't say any other word apart from _ah _" Sasuke said as he stared at his sleeping daughter on the couch.  
"She is still very young Sasuke-kun, it takes time." the emerald eyed woman backup for her daughter. "Hn" was all Sasuke replied as he left. The pink-haired woman sighed as she stared at her sleeping daughter.  
_ _*End of flash back*_

"Ok! It's decided! I am going to teach you how to pronounce Sasuke's name, Sara-chan!" Sakura said energetically. Little Sarada stared at her energetic mother confusedly. She made the "ah,ah" sound again as Sakura placed her on the table.

"Come on Sarada-chan! You can say it Sa-su-ke" Sakura guided her little daughter. "aah..ah!" Sarada responded. Every time Sakura said Sa-su-ke, Sarada replied her by saying 'ah,ah' with a giggle afterwards.

The pink hair konoichi sighed looking at her daughter. "Ok, this is no use" she said as she patted her daughter's head. "Hmm, try saying ah-sa" "Come on, ah-sa". Sarada tried to repeat her mother soon she managed to say " ah-saa"

Sasuke was behind the door listening to the conversation between his wife and daughter. He smirked in pride, when he heard her daughter pronounce the word 'sa.'

"Try again! Now saying Sa-su-ke! I know you can do it, Sara-chan!" Sakura tried to cheer her daughter into it. "ahh-saaa ahh-ssss" Sarada paused for a while. "ass!"The baby managed to speak out, her small arms flailing in the air, causing Sakura to laugh. "Not ass, Sara-chan, is Sasuke" Sakura said trying to hold back the laughter.

* * *

"Ass, ass!" Sarada repeated while reaching out her hand for her mother's warm embrace. Sakura picked up her lovely daughter. The baby Uchiha giggled when her mother showered her with gently kisses. "Well, at least you did managed to say other word apart from ' _ahh._ '"

"Yeah and because of you now, my name is Ass…" Sasuke chuckled as he hugged Sakura from behind. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled. "Sorry about that.." the kunoichi apologized.

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke walked up to his daughter and picked her up. "Ass!" Sarada reached out her hands. "I prefer if you say ah rather than ass, Sarada.." Sasuke smirked. Sakura giggled as she hugged both Sasuke and Sarada into a big group hug. "One lovely family, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded in agreement. "One lovely family"

 _*Bang!*_  
"Sasuke- _teme_! Why didn't you come to me as soon as you finished the mission!?" a blonde hair guy barged in, yelling.

"At least, knock on the door will you dobe?" Sasuke barked back. "Oh gomen." the blonde replied, rubbing the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Naruto, you really know how to ruined the atmosphere" Sakura replied as she put her hand on her hip.

"Atmosphere?" Naruto asked confused.

"Ass!"Sarada yelled, giggling afterwards.

"What the-?" Naruto jaw dropped. "Is it me, or did she just say ass?" The blonde hokage laughed while clutching his stomach.

"Um, yeah but never mind about that.." Sakura replied a bit blushing.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke! Sarada-chan has inherited your secretly perverted genes" Naruto shouted, sticking his tongue out immaturely at his raven-haired former teammate.

"What the hell are you talking about, you dobe!" Sasuke shouted back.

Naruto moved himself closer to Sarada, "You know Sarada-chan, your father is really perverted unlike me." he said as he gave her a winked.

"Tch, yeah, sooo _unlike you_." Sasuke replied sarcastically. "Now go back to your office, I will follow you later." Sasuke gave his wife the baby as he pushed Naruto out of the house.

"Bye Naruto! Come visit!" Sakura shouted as she waved at the seventh. "Bye bye Sakura-cha- oi, teme! Don't push me, I'm your hokage!"

Naruto glared as Sasuke pushed him out of the house. "Whatever, just get out."

* * *

Sakura smiled looking at her husband and her teammate. "They never change." she said as she closed the door behind, shaking her head as she heard the argument between her husband and her closest male-friend.

"Ass!" Sarada shouted out. Sakura giggled at her daughter, and shook her head again. "And, I _really_ need to fix this."

* * *

There, whew, I'm finished! See ya tmr guys! Oh, and please don't forget to review, thanks!^^


	3. 3

Well, to be honest, I'm out of ideas after this one... *sweatdrops*

 **Title:** The Kiss

 **Writer:** Little-Miss-Tsundere01

 **Rated:** K+

 **Summary:** A sweet proposal, a beautiful moment..."Mama, when did papa first kissed you?" Sakura lovingly smiled at her daughter. "Well, it all started when your father came back to the village..."

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the plot.

* * *

"Mama, can I ask you something?" An 8 year-old Sarada asked her mother.

"Hmm? Sure, sweetie?" Sakura glanced at her daughter, her expression confused. The pinkette wiped her hands on her apron and crouched down, smiling at Sarada. "What would you want to ask?"

Sarada nervously fiddled the hem of her skirt and mumbled, "When's you and papa's first kiss?"

"..."

"Mama?" Sarada glanced at her mother, only to see Sakura smiling and daydreaming. "Um, mama?" The young Uchiha girl sweat-dropped.

"Oh, sorry, Sarada-chan." Sakura smiled apologetically. The pinkette walked to the living room, and sat down on a couch. She patted the seat beside, inviting her beloved daughter.

"Come sit, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Sakura wanted to tell her daughter everything about the young girl's father, as Sarada never met her father ever since she's young. The Uchiha girl's raven eyes glinted as she raced to her mother, and plopped on the sofa.

"Tell me, mama!"

Sakura giggled at her daughter antics and began her story. "Well, it all started when your father came back to the village..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A lone figure walked towards the gate of Konohagakure, the figure of the former missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke. THree days ago, he had informed Naruto and Kakashi that he's finally coming back to the village after exploring the world._

 _He looked at the gate, only to see several figures standing, waiting for him to return._

 _"Look! There he is! Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto waved frantically at the Uchiha. Sakura shook her head at her blonde friend's silly antics. The pinkette stared at the Uchiha, and felt her heard skipped a beat. The young boy who used to be arrogant and selfish, became a strong and a wise man. As Sasuke walked closer and closer to the gate, Sakura couldn't hold it anymore._

 _The pinkette smiled tearfully, as she raced to the walking Uchiha and hugged him tightly. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. Sasuke smiled and hugged her back, happiness blooming in his heart. "I'm home, Sakura."_

 _The pink-haired medic let go of the Uchiha, and turned her head away, her face blushing._

 _"Oi, oi... Sasuke-teme, that's a pretty bold move you did there." Naruto teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Sasuke had a slight blush on his cheeks, while Sakura turned even redder._

 _"Now, now, Naruto... stop teasing the love-birds." Kakashi chuckled and patted his former student's shoulder. "Welcome back, Sasuke."_

 _"Hn." Sasuke nodded at the sixth hokage, acknowledging his former sensei._

 _"Well, then, now that Sasuke's back, I'll be taking him back to the office to have a word with him. Naruto, you go back to your home, Hinata's waiting for you, and I heard that she's_ pretty _upset that you left her for a long time."_

 _The blone jinchuuriki's face paled in horror, as he stammered out nervously, "O-Ok, Bye, Sakura-chan! See ya around, Sasuke!" Naruto jumped on the roofs, raced towards his new home frantically._

 _Sasuke's face was scrunched in confusion, as Sakura giggled while saying, "Poor Naruto."_

 _The pinkette bowed at her former sensei with respect. "Well, I gotta go too, I'll see you later, sen-, I mean hokage-sama." Kakashi chuckled at the pink-haired medic, and ruffled her hair like he used to in his childhood. "I told you Sakura, call me sensei."_

 _The green-eyed medic smiled, "Alright, I'll see you later, Kakashi-sensei!" She glanced at Sasuke and smiled too. "See you around, Sasuke-kun."_

 _"Hn, see you." Sasuke grunted._

 _"Bye, Sakura!"_

* * *

 _Several months passed since Sasuke returned to the village, many shinobis gave him stares and whispers, which made him uncomfortable. Luckily, those disappeared as people began to get friendlier. Sasuke's feelings for the pink-haired medic grew stronger as well.  
_

 _One day, the raven-haired Uchiha and Naruto were sitting together at Ichiraku Ramen, and the decision that the Uchiha made had caused the blonde to choke on his own food._

 _"Sasuke-teme, you gonna do WHAT!?"_

 _"Hn. Like I said, Naruto, I'm going to propose to Sakura."_

 _Naruto furiously grabbed the Uchiha's shoulders and shook them. "Sasuke, you never said 'I love you' to Sakura-chan, as well as asking her out on a date first! How are you going to propose to her?"_

 _"Naruto..." Sasuke groaned, resting his head on his head and mumbled. "That's the problem, I don't know. I'm going to ask her out, but I don't know how."_

 _"hmmm, well Sasuke, that... I can't help you with that. You definitely have to try a different approach."_

 _Sasuke scoffed, his tone sarcastic. "Sure, I'll save her from a villain who want to marry her and I'll save her and the world."_

 _Naruto chuckled, clutching his stomach. "Good one, Sasuke-teme, good one."_

 _Suddenly, the blonde got an idea, and dragged the Uchiha out after Sasuke had paid the bills for them._

 _"C'mon, teme, Sakura-chan's probably in the hospital right now, firstly ask her out, and leave the proposing stuffs to me."_

 _"Oi, Naruto! aren't you going to help me?!"_

 _"Don't be such a wimp Sasuke!"_

* * *

 _Konoha Hospital was bustling with patients and nurses running around. Some of them blushed when they saw Sasuke entering the hospital. One of the staffs inched towards them and bowed her head in respect. "K-Konnichiwa, w-what can I help you with?"_

 _The nurse stammered nervously, enchanted by the handsome man in front of her.  
_

 _"Hn. Where's Sakura?" The Uchiha straightly asked where the pink-haired medic is. The girl's eyes showed slight jealousy and replied. "Haruno-san's in the middle of an operation with Shizune-san. Can_ I _help you with anything?" She smiled flirtatiously.  
_

 _Sasuke shook his head, resulting in the nurse to get mad. "Hmph, well then,_ excuse me _." The girl stomped away from the raven-haired man. The last Uchiha paid no heed to the nurse. He walked towards the reception, and asked politely._

 _"Excuse me, may I ask where's Haruno Sakura's office?"_

 _The receptionist's cheeks became hot as she stammered out the room number. "O-Oh! U-um, r-room 13 on the 4th floor, Uchiha-san." Sasuke nodded at the blushing woman in acknowledgement. "Thanks."_

* * *

 _When Sasuke entered the office, the first thing he noticed was how neat and tidy the place is. The books in the_ _shelf_ _were assembled in an alphabetical order. The documents were neatly stacked up in piles on the were lots of colorful sticky notes on the noticeboard, reminding her about the appointments that she have.  
_

'Wow, it kinda reminds me of Kakashi's office.' _Sasuke wandered around the room in awe._ _  
_

 _"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked Sasuke. Sakura came back to her office, as the operation was over successfully, however she was confused since the love of her life was in her office, as in_ really _confused. '_ Why Sasuke-kun's here?'

 _"Um, Sa-Sasuke-kun, are you sick? Is there something important?" The pinkette asked nervously, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Sasuke inched closer to the nervous woman in front of him, and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks dusting pink._

 _"U-Um, Sakura..."_

 _"Yes?" The said woman stared at the man in front of her, waiting for the next sentence. The raven-haired man stammered nervously. "W-Would you g-go on a date with me, tonight?"_

 _Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke, The Uchiha Sasuke, asked her out on a date?!_

 _The pinkette started to laugh, which made Sasuke confused. "Sasuke-kun, this...is a prank right?"_

 _The Uchiha opened his mouth to speak but, Sakura continued to speak, "Naruto and Kakashi-sensei made you do this... this got to be a joke."_

 _Sasuke instantly grabbed the kunoichi's shoulders, stared into her green orbs. "Sakura! This is not a prank...it's real. Go on a date with me...please." He quietly muttered the last word._

 _Seeing the sincerity in his raven orbs, Sakura sighed in defeat and smiled. "Alright, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sasuke's raven orbs lightened up in happiness and smirked. "Dinner at 7. I'll pick you up. Be ready." The Uchiha rapidly spoke the words and stormed out of the room, blushing._

 _After the raven-haired man left, Sakura grabbed a cushion and screamed into it in joy. "Am I dreaming?! Sasuke-kun asked me out on a date!"_

 ** _"Hell yeah! It's about time! Be ready for it, and look gorgeous, alright?!"_**

 _Inner Sakura jumped and punched her fist in the air._

 _The medic skipped to her desk, and began working on her documents with a big smile on her face._ 'Can't wait! Kya!'

* * *

 _Time passed, and now it's almost 7. Sakura nervously sat down on the couch, and waited for the doorbell to ring patiently. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage, as she kept on wondering, 'is this a dream?', 'Is this a prank?'  
_

 _The rosette quickly stood up as soon as she heard the doorbell. She quickly walked towards the door, not wanting to let her hair and clothes ruined. Sakura slowly inhaled and exhaled; she opened the door, only to get her breathe stuck in her throat. He still looks as handsome as usual.  
_

 _Sakura controlled her thumping heart, and smiled. "Hi, Sasuke-kun, shall we go?"  
_

 _"Hn." Sasuke smirked and stretched his hand out. The pinkette gladly accepted his hand and they began walking hand in hand._

 _The couple entered a small restaurant. They were immediately greeted by a smiling waitress, "Greetings! A table of two? Please follow me." the friendly waitress guided them to a lovely booth where they can see the lake from afar. The woman handed them a menu for each. She quickly fished out her notepad and waited patiently for Sasuke and Sakura to order._

 _"I'll have Tonkatsu and green tea please." Sakura ordered politely. The waitress nodded and wrote the dish down. "Yes miss and you sir?" She asked Sasuke who's still looking for what to eat._

 _"I'll just order Tempura, along with green tea too." The woman quickly jolted down, bowed in respect. "Yes, have a nice date!" The comment made the two blush.  
_

 _She smiled before walking away. Sakura stared at the lake, and sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

 _Sasuke who was staring at the pinkette agreed. "Yeah, beautiful."_

 _"Soo, Sasuke-kun, why do you ask me out for dinner?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes glinting in curiosity._

 _"Err, well, I, uh..."The Uchiha stammered nervously, and took a deep breathe._

 _"Sakura, for the past three months, I've seen that you've grown into a strong and confident young woman. And... to be honest,.." Sasuke paused for a while, his cheeks dusting pink._

 _"I-It appears that I've took an interest in you, so that's why I decided to take you out on a date, Sakura."_

 _The statement made the kunoichi's heart bloom in happiness, as there's a small place for her in the Uchiha's heart; which means, she still have a chance. A big smile stretched across Sakura's face, and held Sasuke's large hands in her own small ones._

 _"Sasuke-kun, thank you for telling me that."_

 _The Uchiha's eyes widen in surprise at his former team-mate. A small smile was evident on the young man's face as he stroked Sakura's hand. "No, Sakura, thank_ you. _"_

 _They heard footsteps approaching, and realized that the food was ready. Both of them chanted simultaneously, "Itadakimasu."_

* * *

 _"Wow, the dinner's delicious! Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled at the Uchiha in appreciation.  
_

 _"Hn. It's alright." Sasuke replied, happy that the pinkette enjoyed the date with him._

 _Finally, they reached the emerald-eyed kunoichi's house. Sakura suddenly turned quiet, and was fiddling with her skirt, a sign that showed she's nervous. "Sakura?" Sasuke put a hand on the pinkette's shoulders, bringing her back._

 _"Oh! Sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled sheepishly, and the Uchiha smirked at how cute the young woman in front of him look._

 _"Sakura," Sasuke's voice lowered, as his face drew closer and closer to the pinkette's. Sakura looked up, her beautiful emerald eyes half-lidded. She too, had her face closer and closer at the raven-haired man._

 _Finally, their lips touched in a passionate kiss. Sasuke pulled the rosette closer to him, as the kunoichi hugged his neck. A while later, they pulled away for some air. Sasuke rested his forehead against Sakura's. His raven orbs staring at the pinkette's green ones, Sakura smiled, her cheeks tinting pink._

 _"You know what, Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Let's go on a date like this again."_

 _"Hn. Ok." The raven-haired man smirked; Sakura giggled at the man in front of her._

 _The pinkette gave Sasuke one last chaste kiss before entering her house. "See you around, Sasuke-kun."_

 _The Uchiha had a small blush on his cheeks and smirked again at the pinkette's bold move, before walking back to his home._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"And that's how it went." Sakura finally finished telling the story to her daughter.

"Sarada-chan?" The pinkette glanced at her daughter, who had sparkles in her eyes. "M-Mama, that's so sweet!" Sarada paused and mumbled something under her breathe.

"Hmm? What's that Sarada-chan?"

"I-I wish that I could like you, mom. A handsome man asked you out on a date and there're kisses!" The young girl raised her hands high in the air while pouting.

The pink-haired kunoichi giggled, and pinched her daughter's cheeks lovingly. "Someday, Sarada-chan, someday, you'll have someone to love like I do to papa."

Sarada repeated the words that her mother said quietly while blushing. "Someone to love, huh..." The young girl took note of this and smiled.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuun! I'm done! there, whew... I can't wait for the next one-shot tmr! See ya guys until then..! :3

P.S. A review's always appreciated!

 **R &R**


	4. 4

Hi hi...! Sorry for the later birthday wish Sasuke-san, but Happy Birthday! Here's a present from the two of us...!

 **Title** : The Ultimate Surprise

 **Writer:** Little-Miss-Tsundere01 & xXTakaraHitsuyamaxX

 **Rating** : K+

 **Summary** : Today's event is full of surprises!"Sarada is kidnapped!?" Oh no! What will happen to her? Happy Birthday Sasuke!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

"I'm home... " A gruff voice echoed throughout the Uchiha manor. Today is July 23rd, Uchiha Sasuke's birthday even though he didn't admit it, he was actually _quite_ excited about celebrating it with his new-found family.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Welcome home!" Sakura's melodious voice was heard from the kitchen. Sasuke took off his sandals and went to the kitchen, where he saw his beloved pink-haired wife washing the dishes.

The male Uchiha leaned against the wall and stared at the Uchiha crest that was etched on the back of Sakura's red dress. Sasuke walked towards the pinkette and hugged her from behind, kissing the back of her neck lovingly.

The raven-haired male hoped that Sakura will said the two words that he's waiting to hear.

Sakura giggled and leaned her body against her husband's strong frame.

"You're early. A few days early actually. What's the matter? Did Naruto order you to come back?"

Sasuke shook his hand and buried his nose on the medic's pink hair. "Hn, actually, no... The dobe didn't call me back."

Again, he's waiting for his wife to say the words, but she acted like as if she didn't know that today's the male Uchiha's birthday.

Sasuke frowned in dissatisfaction, and decided to change the subject. "Hn, where's Sarada?"

The raven-haired male noticed the absence of his soon-to-be-chunin daughter.

"Oh, she went to train with Boruto-kun and Mizuki-kun to prepare for the chunin exams." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"Aa, sou."

Sasuke let go of his wife's waist, and walked towards the door. The pink-haired medic raised an eyebrow in question, "where're you going, Sasuke-kun?"

"To the dobe. I'll be back." The raven-haired male kissed Sakura's forehead, and exited the Uchiha's compound.

* * *

Seeing her husband gone, Sakura sighed in relief as he didn't notice that Sarada was not at the training grounds instead, she's here, hiding from her father.

"Sarada, you can come out now..."

The said young Uchiha girl's head popped out underneath the table. "Is he gone?"

The pinkette nodded, "It's a miracle that your father wasn't able to detect your chakra." Sarada too sighed in relief, "Yup."

"Anyways, how's your father like when he was training you guys?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Papa, is ummm, hmmm..."

The raven-haired girl was deep in thought, until one word popped into her mind.

"Papa is soooo cold!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Eh?"

"And strict too... He made us do 600 push-ups and sit-ups everytime before training! It's like as if he's turning into another Lee-san!"

The pinkette giggled at the thought of her husband clad in a green jumpsuit, as well as shouting out 'Youth'.

"Ok, reverting back to the original subject... How're we going to arrange papa's surprise party, mama?"

"Hmmmm, well..."

* * *

"Dobe..." Sasuke entered the hokage's office. "Hey! Don't call your hokage like that!" Naruto hollered at the Uchiha.

"Tch. Whatever, dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why I outta-" the blonde hokage pulled up his sleeves.

"Good, since you're this hyper, I guess you don't want to read the letter from the kazekage." The Uchiha held a letter in front of the whiskered male's face.

"Hey!" Naruto glared at him and snatched the letter right from his hands. He tore the envelope open, smirked as he furiously read the letter.

"Hmmm.. I see I see.."

Sasuke was curious about the letter but he couldn't see the words due to the blonde blocking him.

"Well, teme, I believe it's the time to get back home! Sakura-chan and Sarada-chan is waiting for you!"

Naruto pushed the said Uchiha to the door with a mischievous smile on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Hn? You're dying to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"Yup! Now, out! I got some hokage stuff of do. Shoo, shoo!"

"Wait-!"

Just as before Sasuke could finish his sentence, he was kicked out of the office. The raven-haired male's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Knowing that he's able to anything about it, he headed out to the training grounds where he thought his daughter was still training there, grumbling under his breath the entire way.

* * *

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the training grounds. The ground was turned upside down with kunais and shuurikens etched on the tree-trunks.

What's even worse, is the two figures beaten and battered on the ground seems _too_ familiar to him.

"Mitsuki! Boruto!" The Uchiha raced to the two boys, his voice laced with worry. "Are you alright?"

"Sensei?" Mitsuki coughed out, he opened his golden eyes, relieved to see his sensei. "What happened?!"

Sasuke's raven orbs widened in realization when he noticed that a certain girl was missing. "Sarada?!"

"Mitsuki, where's Sarada!?"

"They took her, Sasuke-sensei..." Boruto groaned in pain as he stood up. Sasuke's eyes turned into Sharingan in anger. "Who took her?" He growled in fury, anyone who dare to kidnap his daughter _will_ pay.

His right eye turned scarlet in anger. "I'll track her, I'll track her and the person who took her will suffer."

He bit his thumb to draw blood and summoned a small mini version of Manda. "Sasuke-sama." The small purple snake hissed.

"Go find Sarada, NOW!" The snake bowed his head, and he slithered away in search for his master's daughter. The Uchiha carried the two injured genin to the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke used body flicker technique to transport him and his students to Sakura's office. The pinkette gasped, her eyes widened in horror and worry at the two young boys' condition.

"Mitsuki-kun! Boruto-kun!"

The medic rushed over to them, stuttered, "What happened!?"

"They got attacked, Sakura."

"In the village!? They must be insane!"

Sakura exclaimed in astonishment, her hands glowing green. Later, the pinkette's face paled, she whispered, "Where's Sarada?" Just as when Sasuke heard the question, he turned around; his face hidden by his bangs, not wanting to tell his wife the truth about what happened to their only daughter, but he must.

"They took her, Sakura. They took Sarada."

The pinkette's face paled as she dropped to the marble floor. "No, it can't be." Tears flowed down on Sakura's cheek, as she cried on her husband's shoulder quietly.

"We'll find a way to bring her back, Sakura, I promise." Sasuke stroked the pinkette's back, soothing her. "Alright, but first let them rest here." Sakura sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"What about Naruto?"

"We'll tell him as well."

* * *

"Sarada is kidnapped!? and they hurt Boruto too!?"

Naruto's hands banged against the desk as he stood up abruptly. Sakura nodded, her expression grim. His fists clenched in fury.

 _'How dare they harm Boruto and kidnap Sarada-chan!'_

Hinata glanced at her husband and put a reassuring hand on top of Naruto's clenched fist.

"Naruto-kun, it's best to think this through clearly. We can't make rash decisions, Sarada-chan's life is at stake here."

"Hinata's right, Naruto. We better gather everyone here." Shikamaru agreed with Hinata.

Naruto inhaled deeply, and sighed. "Alright. How's Boruto and Mitsuki, Sakura-chan?" The said pinkette replied. "They're in the hospital, Shizune-san had taken them under her care. There's nothing to worry about."

The blonde nodded. "Okay, Shikamaru, call Sai, and Kiba here. We'll-"

Suddenly, the miniature version of Manda that Sasuke summoned earlier appeared. "Sasuke-sama, I've track your daughter."

Sasuke nodded, "Hn. Good." The raven-haired male turned to Naruto. "Naruto, me and Sakura will go first. You guys catch up later." The said blonde nodded, "Okay." He walked towards Sasuke and shook his hand, while looking into the Uchiha's eyes.

"Good luck, Sasuke." The said Uchiha nodded. "Aa."

"I pray that Sarada-chan is well and alive. May you two have a safe journey too, Sasuke-san, Sakua-chan." Hinata smiled. Sakura smiled back, "Thank you Hinata-chan."

"Oh right, Sasuke-teme..."

"Hmm?"

"Come here for a second." Naruto pulled the Uchiha to a corner.

"What?"

The seventh's face turned mischievous and cheeky. "Don't do any funny business with Sakura-chan just because you two are _alone._ "He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggesting manner.

Sasuke slightly blushed and hit Naruto's head.

"Ouch! Whacha do that for, teme!?"

* * *

 **A few hours after leaving the village:**

"Shall we rest, Sakura?" Sasuke glanced at his wife, the pinkette shook her head.

"No, it's alright. We'll keep going, Sasuke-kun. We can't afford to waste a second." Sakura's green eyes shone with determination, the determination to save her daughter. Sasuke nodded, and asked Manda.

"Manda, how far do we have to go?"

"Just an hour or two, Sasuke-sama." The purple snake hissed. "Alright."

 _'Hang on Sarada, your father and mother are coming..'_

* * *

 **Meanwhile at somewhere:**

"Ouch! I hit my hand!"

"How troublesome, even though you're the hokage, you're still an idiot."

"N-Naruto-kun! Are you alright?!"

"Somebody call a medic please! I'M IN PAIN! _EXCRUCIATING PAIN_!"

- _thump-_

"Stop overreacting you idiot!"

* * *

 **Back to Sasuke and Sakura:**

Suddenly, a kunai was on a tree-trunk, just an inch in front of Sasuke's nose. The Uchiha stopped his tracks and activated his sharingan. Sakura stopped too, glanced at her husband. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"There's someone here." Sasuke put a hand in front of Sakura protectively. The medic readied her fighting stance. "Sakura."

A smirk formed on the woman's lips, "Yes sir. _"_

The pinkette stomped on the ground, shattering the rocky surface of the earth. " _SHANNARO!"_

A group of ninjas surrounded the two. All of them clad in black, one of them threw a kunai straight to Sakura, however it was blocked by the pinkette's own kunai.

The second ninja engaged himself in a Taijutsu fight with Sakura. He delivered a round-house kick to her, Sakura blocked the kick with her hand. The pinkette slightly hissed in pain as she felt the kick was pretty strong. The ninja somersaulted away from the pinkette, as she kneeled down holding her palm.

 _'Damn, it's fractured. He sure delivers a strong kick.'_

The mysterious ninja threw a shurikan and performed a Shuriken Shawdow Clone Jutsu. Sakura manged to evade swiftly however was met with multiple fireballs.

After several attacks, Sakura realized that mysterious ninja was using basic level techniques. "Who are you?!" The ninja stopped attacking the pinkette and used a gas bomb to retreat.

The others seemed to get the signal and they did the same too. "Sakura! Are you alright?" Sasuke rushed over to his wife, and helped her up.

"Are you hurt?"

"Sasuke-kun, it's alright I'm fine, just a fractured hand... no big deal."

"Sasuke-sama, shall we keep going?" Manda asked, interrupting the couple's conversation. The Uchiha nodded, "Aa. Let's go."

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

"They're almost here, we hopoe we stalled enough time." The group of ninjas from before stood before another shadowy group.

The _supposed_ leader of the older group smirked.

"Alright, let's prepare. Make sure everything is ready by the time they got here."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey! I'm your leader, got it!?"

"Who says?"

*sweatdrops* "Nevermind."

"Aah! They're here! Everyone, hide! Time for ambushing!"

* * *

Manda stopped and turned his head to his raven-haired master. "Master, we've arrived." Sasuke's red eyes shone in the dark surroundings, and he turned around quickly when he heard Sakura's yelp.

"Sakura?"

No answer.

"Sakura! Where are-"

Suddenly, the surroundings were lit up by flames and his eyes widened in astonishment at the scene before him. The trees were decorated with torches and a large banner saying : _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE_ ' was written on it.

Everyone including Sakura was standing underneath the banner with smiles on their faces.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!"

Sasuke was speechless, "Wha-wha-"

"Haha, we tricked ya, right Sasuke-teme?" Naruto laughed, clutching his stomach. Sakura giggled, "Sorry, Sasuke, I guess I kinda scared you."

The Uchiha chuckled and hugged his wife, "It's alright."

Suddenly, the group of black-clad ninjas came out, and Sasuke took a fighting stance. "Wait, Sasuke! It's the kids!" Naruto held his former-teammate's arm. The raven-haired male's face expression turned that into a confused one.

"What?"

One of them took off his mask, and the person was revealed to be Sarada. "Papa!"Sasuke was astonished.

"Sarada?" The Uchiha girl giggled and ran to her father.

The rest of mysterious ninjas turned out be Boruto, Mitsuki, Inojin, Shikadai and Chou-Chou, as well as Metal Lee.

"Wha-how?"

"Hehee, we planned this all from the start, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled, eyes glinting with mischief.

"So, all of this kidnapping is a fake?" The male Uchiha asked. Sarada nodded, "Yup! Mama and I came up with the idea, and the rest helped us." The bespectacled girl crossed her arms and smirked.

"By the way, I'm sorry I fractured your hand, mama." Sarada bowed her head apologetically.

The pinkette ruffled her daughter's head and smiled. "It's alright dear, here, It's all fine now." Sakura showed her healed hand.

"Then, Boruto and Mitsuki.."

"Nah, it's fake blood, sensei... all we have to do is act like we're injured and hurt. We can't use a genjutsu on you so we just have to use some props to make it seem real."

Mitsuki explained to his teacher, smiling.

"Oi! Oyaji! You better treat me to ramen after this!" Boruto pointed at his father. Naruto chuckled at his son's antics and messed up the younger blonde's hair. "

"Haha, of course!"

"Now, let's get this party started!"

* * *

"Everyone, kanpai!" Naruto raised his glass of sake.

"Kanpai!" Everyone simultaneously shouted. The clinking sounds of the glasses was heard.

All of the kids were huddled in a circle. "C'mon guys! Let's play something, I'm bored!"

"Like what?" Sarada asked.

"Like hmmm.."

"Hide-and-seek!" Inojin suggested. "No way! Hide-And-Seek are for kids!" Boruto denied, crossing his arms.

"Says a 12 year-old boy, how troublesome." Shikadai yawned.

"But-!"Shikadai nudged an elbow to the blonde's ribs, and eyed Sarada. Boruto seemed to realized the situation and nodded. "Alright! Sarada, you count up to 100."

"What!? Me?" The girl exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Sarada-nee, please?" Himawari pouted at the young Uchiha girl. Sarada, unable to resist the younger girl's cuteness, gave in. "Fine."

"I'll start counting... 1, 2, 3.."

"Onii-chan! Let's go!" Himawari pulled on her brother's sleeve and dragged him away. The others too walked away to find their own hiding spots.

"Man, this is troublesome." Shikadai complained lazily before walking away too.

* * *

"98, 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come!"

Sarada walked away from the tree-trunk and began searching for her friends.

"Papa?"

Instead of finding a young genin shinobi, she found her father, sitting down. Sasuke turned around to see his daughter. "Sarada..."

"Are you alright, papa?"

The older Uchiha nodded, "Yeah-!" Sasuke was shocked when he felt two small arms wrapped around him.

"Happy Birthday, papa..." Sarada looked up at her father, smiling. The raven-haired man chuckled and hugged the bespectacled girl.

A familiar voice giggled.

"Mama?" Sarada turned to see her pink-haired mother leaning against a tree-trunk, her smile soothed Sasuke. He knew that one of his wife's most beautiful traits was her bright smile.

"Having a moment with your daughter, Sasuke-kun? How sweet of you..." Sakura walked to her husband, and kissed him on the cheek.

The raven-haired man wrapped an arm around the pinkette's waist and kissed the top of her head. "Aa."

Sarada smirked knowingly, "I'll let you two have a moment, see ya!" The bespectacled girl inched away from the two, and proceeded to find her friends.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled, hugging her husband.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke closed his eyes.

 _'For everything...'_

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
